The present invention relates generally to display devices and more particularly to display devices for outdoor use on mailboxes and the like.
A wide variety of display devices are in common use for various applications. Many such devices adapted for outdoor use, particularly for rural mailboxes, are made of a metallic backing, or frame, to which a name, etc. is mounted, and which is permanently attached to the mailbox by welding or by threaded fasteners. Although such devices adequately serve as nameplates, they are relatively expensive since they must be fabricated by machinists equipped to do so, and are incapable of complete assembly and simple installation by hand at home. In addition, such prior art devices are usually adapted for permanent attachment to the mailbox and cannot be removed without damaging in the mailbox and/or the device itself. Moreover, since the message on the nameplate is directly exposed to all weather conditions, the letters themselves must be capable of withstanding such weather conditions and are, therefore, relatively expensive to fabricate.
One type of mailbox display device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,633, issued to Squire. Although such devices have proved satisfactory, the letters or characters installed on the device are exposed to the weather elements and, therefore, must be durable, thereby involving relatively high fabrication and materials costs. Such letters are also generally three-dimensional, adding to the aforesaid costs, and must be purchased separately, causing frustration when a particular letter or number is out-of-stock. In addition, these devices are mounted to the mailbox by threaded fasteners, adding to the cost of the device and complicating installation.
In addition, although there are display devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,837 or 3,820,262, which are easily assemblable, they do not provide protection against adverse weather elements. Thus, they are unsuitable for outdoor use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display device for mailboxes and the like. Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved display device which can be packaged in a completely self-contained and disassembled form for assembly in only a few simple steps without tools.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved assemblable display device capable of use outdoors, which is particularly suited as a nameplate for mailboxes.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved asemblable display device adaptable for quick and simple attachment to mounting surfaces of various general contours.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display device for mailboxes and the like, which is inexpensive and can be made essentially from all moldable parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved assemblable display device for mailboxes and the like, which, when installed outdoors, is substantially unaffected by adverse weather conditions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved assemblable display device for mailboxes and the like, which provides display surfaces observable from opposite sides.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be appreciated herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the invention resides in the novel parts, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.